Ilumina
by Aretusa
Summary: Abandonados por todos, se hundieron juntos en el abismo de la desesperación. Con la vida y la cordura siempre pendiendo de un hilo, se fueron volviendo dependientes del otro. Soñando a veces con ponerse en pie y cayendo la mayoría, se utilizaron el uno al otro para sobreponerse a la oscuridad.


**NOTA**: Esto es simplemente una colección de situaciones/conversaciones entre Adrian Pucey y Pansy Parkinson que se desarrollan a través de los años. No siguen necesariamente un orden cronológico, a excepción del primero y el último capítulo. Está clasificado como M por una razón, así que pequeñines y mentes puras, abstenerse.

**Disclaimer**. Nada que puedan reconocer aquí, me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, probablemente nunca hubiera sido un libro infantil.

* * *

**Ilumina**

**"Todo hombre alimenta un secreto sueño, que no es la bondad ni el amor, sino un desenfrenado deseo de placer y egoísmo".**

_Gabriele D Annunzio_

* * *

**Uno.**

– Pa…ra – gimió la chica, moviéndose incómoda bajo su peso–.Para, he dicho. ¡PARA!

El muchacho lanzó un resoplido de frustración y se reincorporó sobre sus rodillas, ayudado por el pequeño par de manos que le empujaban el pecho.

– ¿Qué demonios te pasa, mujer? – Preguntó molesto, apartándose el flequillo empapado de sudor de la frente–. No es como si nos vayan a dejar la cama toda la noche, ¿sabes?

La pequeña figura bajo él lo fulminó con la mirada y trató de liberarse de su incómoda posición, infructuosamente.

–Me estás lastimando, idiota – lloriqueó, pegándolo con su puño en el abdomen –. Entras demasiado rápido.

Adrian le tomó suavemente de las manos y sonrió divertido, excitado de pronto por las finas lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en los ojos de la muchacha. Le miró bajo él, pequeña y desnuda, frágil bajo el yugo de sus piernas, con el largo cabello negro pegado al cuerpo y los muslos enrojecidos por sus crueles embestidas. Le gustó verle así, tan sometida a él; le complació que el maquillaje se le hubiese corrido, que tuviera las caderas llenas de rasguños, que sus ojos se enrojecieran por algo más que todas las porquerías que ingirieron esa noche. Se sintió grande, inmenso. Se creyó su dueño.

Le apretó más de las muñecas, inmovilizándola en su ya de por sí penosa posición. Se sonrío a sí mismo e inclinó su cara hasta que la punta de su nariz rozó la de ella. Le exhaló su aliento lleno de vicios en el rostro y le besó en los labios, primero lento, tierno –casi romántico –, y luego más rápido, más fuerte, más vacío.

Decidió ignorar los débiles intentos de la chica de apartarlo con sus rodillas, y le penetró, introduciéndose completamente en ella con una sola contracción de su abdomen. Le escuchó revolverse y sollozar débilmente y le mandó ahogar sus sollozos en un beso, metiéndole la lengua hasta la garganta, atragantándola con su propia saliva. Le embistió una y otra vez, cada cual más fuerte, más rápido, con más enojo. Buscó herirla aún más con mordidas en su cuello, con palabras soeces, con besos agresivos. Le quería humillar hasta límites insospechados, quería tocar el cielo con los dedos de sus manos mientras sus pies se apoyaban en su cabeza, buscaba lastimarla tanto que hasta él mismo se olvidara de lo mucho que sufría, de lo poco que él valía.

Y entonces ella comenzó a llorar, se estremeció y dejó de luchar por escaparse. Abandonó su cuerpo a tu merced y giró el rostro hacia un lado. Lloró con vergüenza, por primera vez en su vida. Lloró como una niña, porque al fin y al cabo, con 19 años no era más que eso, una chiquilla. Por un momento, deseó que toda la porquería que ingerían últimamente (fuese alcohol o una de aquellas tantas pociones ilegales) hubiera hecho más efecto de lo deseado y terminara por acabar con su vida y no con su cordura. Porque sí, ella estaba loca. Loca por los recuerdos, loca por estupefacientes, loca por sexo. Y no sabría discernir cuál de los tres era el que la volvía tan jodidamente inestable.

Pero ahora no se sentía tan loca. Lo que es más, se sentía más puta cuerda que nunca. No tenía la mente nublada, no veía los colores más intensos, tampoco sentía que el tiempo pasase más lento. Y la culpa la tenía él; él y sus embestidas. Él y su sexo duro. Él y su manera de abrazarla después del orgasmo, casi sofocándola. Él y su maldita habilidad para preparar pociones que la llevan hasta el cielo. Él y su sucia manera de cobrarse los favores.

Él y sus demonios, ella y los suyos. Ellos y el follar. Pero dolía… mucho que dolía.


End file.
